role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Builgamo
Builgamo (ビルガモ Birugamo) is a giant robot, a former mecha owned by the Viledrodes and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Builgamo is a humble and shy mecha and simply does what he is told. His "personality" appears to differ heavily from his pilot Mudaana's, being more quiet and destructive in his works, however both he and Mudaana do share the same end goal and that is to damage the environment and cause as much as destruction as he pleases. History Backstory Builgamo was originally one of the mechas that the Viledrodes got back a long while ago. Builgamo was one of the last mechas that got to be used and only had a brief time serving with them. Builgamo was briefly deployed to assist Xendrax and Demeking in battle, but was quickly dispatched, and then taken in for repairs. Builgamo was deployed for his last mission in Malaysia, in where Garbage Monster attempted to get back in Emperor Tazarus's good graces and launched an invasion on Malaysia. Before he went, Inconnu gave him a Plasmacaster Gauntlet which he said would have helped him battle. Garbage Monster was skeptical at first, but then accepted the weapon as he badly wanted the mission to go smoothly. He took Itazuran, Kongzilla, Builgamo, Sevengar, Crazygon, Mechagiras, the Lizard Slayers and the Viledrodes along with him on his attack on Malaysia, but they were ambushed by STADPA and it's mechas. Things were going bad enough already, but then Iron Kaiser and Giant Slalom showed up to fight Garbage Monster as well; defeating him. After the failure of the attack on Malaysia, Garbage Monster was beamed up back in Emperor Tazarus's ship. Garbage Monster explained that Inconnu had set him up, giving him a dud weapon however Inconnu showed that the Plasmacaster Guantlet could work (in actuality, Inconnu had rigged the weapon to not work during the fight). Inconnu convinced Emperor Tazarus to kick Garbage Monster out of the Viledrodes and did so; banishing Garbage Monster. Builgamo (along with Crazygon) were left destroyed for a long time and were simply discarded. Debut: Operation: Litterbug About over a year later, Builgamo was then discovered at a dump Garbage Monster was scouring at. Garbage Monster found Builgamo at the dump second. Recognizing the two mechas as the ones that Inconnu got destroyed during his assault; Garbage Monster took them in and repaired them, restoring them to be good as new. Garbage Monster then took them to show to Mudaana, Hakais and Gomi-Man, all three who were impressed. Mudaana liked the looks of Builgamo and was most pleased. Garbage Monster stated however that the mechs both needed some drivers, so Garbage Monster ordered Mudaana to pilot Builgamo, while Hakais could pilot Crazygon. Mudaana and Hakais then both get into Builgamo and Crazgyon, the giant robots becoming activated. Garbage Monster then began "Operation: Litterbug", which was a plan to cover the entire city of Sapporo with garbage. Mudaana drove Builgamo into the city and then began to wreak havoc, with Builgamo rolling over some buildings and spraying out garbage onto the streets. Builgamo then rotated and sent out some flashes, sending out some dirt onto the ground. But then a loud and intimidating roar could be heard throughout the city, GDBRLegendaryGodzilla then appeared, letting out another loud roar, to which Mudaana then plugged her ears within Builgamo. As GDBRLegendaryGodzilla picked up Gomi-Man and fought him some more, Builgamo then rolled in, rotating to knock him off balance. GDBRLegendaryGodzilla still retained his balance, but was still pushed back, slightly annoyed, he smacks Builgamo with his tail, sending him (as well as Mudaana) flying back, sending Builgamo against a building. Builgamo then reappeared into battle with Crazygon; Builgamo then emitted a powerful flash of light against GDBRLegendaryGodzilla, following it up with by firing an energy ray down in front of GDBRLegendaryGodzilla, making an explosion in front of him. GDBRLegendaryGodzilla blasted his atomic beam against Builgamo, to which Builgamo staggered back from. Builgamo then rotated around and then regrouped with Gomi-Man. Builgamo then fired an Energy Ray against GDBRLegendaryGodzilla and then sweeped it towards Gomora, to which Gomora used his arm to block the beam, hurting him still however. GDBRLegendaryGodzilla then blasted his atomic beam against Builgamo in the face, this time sending Builgamo down to the ground, taking him down and knocking Mudaana out unconscious, defeating them. Builgamo and Mudaana were then later rescued by Garbage Monster near the end of the fight, and were taken back to the dump to heal. Abilities & Arsenal * '''Flight: '''Builgamo can hover through the air at moderate speeds using rockets on either side of his body. * '''Energy Ray: '''Builgamo can fire a powerful ray from the antennae ontop of his head. This is incredibly destructive and deadly. * '''Rotate: '''Builgamo can rotate the entire upper half of his body. This is useful for knocking a foe off. * '''Flash: '''Builgamo can emit a bright flash of light from his hands that can stun a foe temporarily. * '''Separate: '''Builgamo can separate his body into 5 different parts, including 2 arms, his legs, his head, and his body. * '''Armor: '''Builgamo's body is made up of a thick metal, capable of defending it against most physical attacks. * '''Explosive Flash: '''From his antenna, Builgamo can emit flashes that can cause large explosions. Trivia * Builgamo was inspired by the robot Crazygon. ** Builgamo's ability to split into separate parts capable of functioning on their own could also be inspired by King Joe. * Despite his mecha pilot being female, Builgamo is a male robot. * Despite being piloted, it seems that Builgamo has a conscious of his own. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Robots Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Mecha Category:Flying Characters Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Resurrected Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)